1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground connection structure and a ground terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-060687 discloses a connection structure with a body and a stud bolt standing on the body. A non-circular rotation stopping portion is formed on a base part of the stud bolt, and a bolt hole of a ground terminal fitting is fit to the rotation stopping portion. The ground terminal fitting is sandwiched between the body and a nut that is engaged threadedly with the stud bolt.
The nut brings the underside of the ground terminal fitting into contact with the body by pressing the surface of the ground terminal fitting. However, contact between the nut and the ground terminal fitting and contact between the ground terminal fitting and the body may be unstable if a height of the rotation stopping portion is equal to a plate thickness of the ground terminal fitting.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve contact reliability.